100 галлеонов на благотворительность
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Веселые Старты 2009, внеконкурс. Команда св. Брутуса  Мистическая школа в магическом мире.


Доподлинно неизвестно, что заставило Джорджа Уизли обратить внимание на факт существования школы святого Брутуса. Может быть, очередной пьяный рассказ Гарри Поттера о своем сумрачном детстве среди магглов, а, может быть, сдавленный ржач Драко Малфоя, который при этом рассказе присутствовал. На пристрастном допросе с применением запрещенных средств, таких , как угроза замены "Старого Огдена" на простое бутылочное пиво, Хорек раскололся, и, по обыкновению растягивая гласные на французский манер, пояснил, что Гарри "еще о-о-очень повезло", потому что школа "чрезвыча-а-йно закрытая", но "несомне-е-енно волшебная" и "еди-и-инственная, о которой хорошо известно ма-а-агглам".  
- Уй, - сказал Джордж, - тогда почему мы учились в Хоге, как полные идиоты?  
- Думаю, именно поэтому, - ответил Малфой, - а еще потому, что из святого Брутуса легко и не вернуться.

И Джордж попал! Темперамент мелкого хищника не мог смириться с тем, что где-то существует что-то любопытное, а он про это ни сном, ни духом. Снова садиться на школьную скамью у него не было ни времени, ни желания, да и статус владельца сети хохмазинов не позволял. Зато тот же статус отлично позволил поинтересоваться данным учебным заведением с точки зрения попечителя.  
Выяснилось странное.  
В школу святого Брутуса принимали только детей-"отказников", как магов, так и магглов. Принимали всех, не делая разницы между умницами и идиотами. Родители подписывали разрешение о "любых мерах, направленных на социализацию" их детей, дети заходили за ворота серого здания - и пропадали. Школа святого Брутуса всегда была где-то неподалеку. Такое ощущение, что она волшебным образом располагалась в любом из более-менее значимых городов старой доброй Англии - стандартное серое каменное здание, не новое, но и не обветшалое, за кирпично-чугунной оградой. Впрочем, местонахождение школы Джорджа не смущало - ненаносимость штука многоплановая.  
Смущало его то, что он элементарно не мог отдать школе деньги или чек, и каждый раз, когда он лично пытался посетить школу, случалось нечто непредвиденное и важное, отчего визит приходилось переносить.  
Жуткая гроза.  
Поломка машины.  
Внезапный страх перед аппарацией  
Аврал в магазине, и так далее.

Это озадачивало. Это наводило на мысли о чарах. Это бесило, в конце концов! И тогда Джордж решил послать на разведку Рональда, своего брата и компаньона. В конце концов, если Джордж был темпераментным заводилой, провокатором, фонтаном идей, то Рон за короткое время ухитрился стать всеобщим тихим лапочкой. Вокруг Джорджа бушевал ураган. Общение с Роном согревало, как утреннее солнышко. Когда Джордж, в ореоле славы и богатства, входил в магазин Уизли, с ноги открывая дверь, весело спрашивал: "Нннну...?" - дамы поправляли прическу и косметику в оправданных надеждах на шик и шампанское. Когда Рон тихо и скромно заходил проверить успехи того же хохмазинчика, в подсобке спешно накрывали чай с его любимым печеньем. Служащие компании "Ультрафокусы Уизли & Уизли" до беспощадности обожали старшего и тихо млели от младшего. Такой взаимодополняющий дуэт позволил братьям Уизли успешно продавать свои товары по всей магической Британии.

- Рон, слушай, надо бы отвезти деньги в святого Брутуса, наладить там контакт и все такое, - начал Джордж за завтраком. - Дети любят фокусы, я и подумал... Давай пожертвуем им 100 галлеонов, будет как раз для начала.  
Рон вспомнил, какой доход от магических штучек получается с учеников Хогварца и кивнул. Джордж успокоился. То, что брат ничего не ответил, его не удивило.

У Рона был тот период настроения, который друзья называли "Рон сказал". Выражался он в том, что Рыжий говорил крайне мало, подолгу сидел, упражняясь то в трансформации, то над бухгалтерией, и вербальное выражение его желаний брала на себя Гермиона, всегда начиная перевод молчания мужа со слов "Рон сказал"  
- Рон, ты пойдешь на рыбалку?  
- Ну, Рон сказал, что это неплохая идея.  
Рон одобрительно кивал.

- Ронни, как насчет собраться в Дырявом Котле?  
- Кстати, Рон сказал, что это можно сделать в воскресенье, - небрежно отвечала умница-жена, и Рон, улыбнувшись краешком рта, утвердительно опускал светлые ресницы. Зачем говорить, если Гермиона может сделать это гораздо лучше него?

На следующее утро после разговора с Джорджем Рон привычно-нежно поцеловал жену, взял деньги из банка Гринготтс, без труда добрался до школы святого Брутуса - и пропал.

Первой пропажу почувствовала Гермиона - тем же вечером она так накрутила Джорджа, что тот вызвал на помощь не кого-нибудь, а заместителя Главного аврора Гарри Поттера, а Поттер, в свою очередь, с наслаждением поорав на старшего Рыжего через камин, отправился искать друга в треклятое заведение, и у самой школьной ограды столкнулся не с кем-нибудь, а все с тем же вездесущим Драко Малфоем.

_День дожидался темноты,  
Жизнь начиналась с середины  
И закрывали магазины  
Свои разнузданные рты... _

Бессменный адвокат дьявола Д. Малфой и зам.глав.аврора Г. Поттер уже давно развлекали публику, как могли. Каждое их столкновение желтая пресса облизывала со всех сторон. Переписку по поводу судебных процессов, где Поттер выступал на стороне обвинения, а Малфой - на стороне защиты, публиковали в качестве бестселлеров. Некоторые злые языки даже распускали слухи, что Поттер и Малфой на самом деле - любовники со времен Хогварца, и столь демонстративное вооруженное противостояние есть не что иное, как попытка держать друг друга в постоянном возбуждении, но все домыслы газетчиков разбивались, как волны, о неприступный вид леди Малфой и самоуверенность миссис Поттер. При этом леди Малфой изредка упоминала о том, что "мистер Поттер слишком старательно эксплуатирует образ простого парня", а миссис Поттер так прямо говорила о том, что "этот Малфой - чем дальше, тем больше такая же сволочь в черном, как и тот, но зато с чисто вымытыми волосами".

На самом деле все было проще и гораздо банальнее: жизненные интересы Поттера и Малфоя оказались настолько полярны, что притягивались к одному и тому же, как притягиваются разноименные полюса магнитов, и при каждой перебранке обе стороны обреченно сознавали, что без "того засранца" жизнь значительно обеднеет адреналином.

Вот и сейчас, у ограды школы святого Брутуса, Поттер вспомнил про то, что Малфой всегда знает что-то лишнее, а Малфой сложил руки на груди с таким видом, словно никого, кроме Поттера, тут и не ждал.

- С хрена ли ты сюда приперся, Малфой? - спросил, как всегда любезный, Поттер.  
- Поинтересоваться, действительно Уизли остались такими же придурками как были, или поумнели немного, - ответил Малфой. - Полезть в святого Брутуса, это же додуматься надо!  
- Поэтому ты решил залезть за ними сам.  
- Поэтому я решил, что другого шанса выяснить, что там такое на самом деле, у меня больше не будет.  
- Слабо было подставить кого-то еще?  
- Да уже подставил, на мой взгляд, довольно удачно, - безмятежно заключил Малфой, словно не обращая внимания на то, как опасно сверкнули глаза Поттера. - Ну что, пойдем?

И они вошли за калитку. Там был парк. Ровная дорожка, выложенная белым гравием, начиналась от самого входа, петляла и уводила куда-то вдаль за деревья, причудливые травы и цветы радовали глаз, летали шмели и бабочки, тихо щебетали птицы. Кое-где лежали большие базальтовые валуны, некоторые в половину человеческого роста.

- Как же, Моргана-мама, тут ухитрился запропасть Рыжий? - пробормотал Поттер и достал палочку.

Драко внимательно огляделся.  
- На этом уроке не будет взмахов палочкой и глупых заклинаний, - машинально зацитировал он кого-то очень знакомого, - Тут повсюду рябина, Поттер!  
- Я тебе не Невилл, намеков не понимаю, - раздраженно отозвался Гарри.  
- Рябина блокирует магию, так что начинай думать головой, а не палочкой, Поттер. Понимаю, что непривычно, но новичкам везет.  
- Указуй! - ответил Поттер, не опуская палочки.  
И ничего не произошло.

- Пожалуй, ты прав, - признался заместитель главного аврора Магической Британии, - все-таки придется соблюдать здешние правила.  
- Уважать здешние правила, - недовольно поправил адвокат Малфой.

Поттер оценил разницу, хмыкнул и пошел вперед. Дорожка некоторое время вела прямо, затем изогнулась на круг. Драко и Гарри молчаливо шли, посматривая друг на друга, примерно около часа, затем дорожка опять поменяла направление, и они пошли почти что в обратном направлении, уже по более широкому кругу, мимо все тех же клумб и камней, наблюдая по сторонам все тот же спокойный, ухоженный пейзаж.  
- Странная система, - негромко заметил Поттер.  
- Лабиринт, - деловито отозвался Драко. - Испытание. Не сходи с тропы.  
- А то что? - немедленно заинтересовался Поттер.  
- Думаю, ничего хорошего, - скучливо ответил Драко.  
- А проверить? - поднял брови Поттер и решительно ступил на мягкий газон. Трава пружинила под тяжелыми аврорскими ботинками. Гарри сделал шаг и остановился. Ему послышался стон.  
- Поттер, вернись на тропу! - заорал Малфой.  
Гарри с трудом сделал еще один шаг. Ему показалось, что ноги врастают в землю, и лучше будет остановиться, лечь и поспать. Стать ветром в ветвях, каплей в траве. Что может быть лучше бездумной жизни в уютном саду? Ощущение спокойствия обволокло, как теплое одеяло, глаза Гарри помутнели, и он почти собрался опуститься на теплую землю, как вдруг что-то резко дернуло его вбок.  
Малфой!  
Малфой тащил Поттера обратно, на белый гравий, и лицо у Малфоя было такое, что Гарри показалось, он видит перед собой разъяренного дракона.  
- Что это за фигня, Малфой? - спросил Гарри, когда пришел в себя.  
- Ты совсем придурок? - яростно вопросил Драко. - Тебе известно, что такое природная магия?  
Гарри помотал головой.  
Драко перекосило еще сильнее.  
- Ты волшебник и сын волшебника, Поттер. Неужели так сложно было поинтересоваться происхождением своих сил?  
- Я был немного занят. С Волдемортом, если ты не забыл. И сейчас тоже работы навалом.  
- О, да, понимаю, - почти нежно ответил Малфой. - Защищешь грязнокровок и все такое.  
- Насколько я помню, - саркастично отпарировал Гарри, - ты занимаешься практически тем же, но с обратным знаком.  
Малфой ничего не ответил, и они опять пошли молча.

Он сразу пошел напрямик, и пространство шаг за шагом делало его младше, вертлявей, содрало магические силы, запутало во времени, но не лишило упрямого желания добраться до цели.  
- Эй, Рыжий Роб, хочешь в лоб?  
Рыжий не стал понапрасну тратить слова, а выбрал из компании гопников самого рослого и дал ему в нос. Вмазал сильно, чтобы кровь пошла. Этому научил его когда-то один из старших братьев, но в Хогварце было как-то не до того.  
В ответ прилетело справа, по скуле, и Рональд, не долго думая, отмахнулся в том направлении, и, даже, кажется, попал.  
Уизли дрался упоенно, так, как всегда хотел бы подраться с Малфоем, но не случилось, как хотел бы вмазать Креббу и Гойлу, да и... а впрочем, неважно. Он просто дрался за право идти вперед, куда и как хочется.  
Ему опять было тринадцать, и он мог порвать любого за свои желания.

_И вечер длинных папирос  
Линял муниципальным светом  
И сфинксов он пугал ответом  
На каждый каверзный вопрос... _

Дорожка круто изменила направление, и вела вдоль высокой зеленой изгороди, все так же по кругу. Становилось жарко. На глянцевых листьях сверкало солнце. Поттеру показалось, что кое-где на земле он видит золотые искры.  
Малфой снял мантию, перекинул ее через руку, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Поттер последовал его примеру.  
- Так какие правила надо тут уважать, Малфой? - спросил он через некоторое время.  
Малфой пожал плечами.  
- Мне всегда было интересно, как работает до-человеческая, природная магия. Ею пользуются большинство волшебных тварей, на нее опираются друиды, она лежит в основе зелий, как рассказывал наш декан, о ней знают магглы, но волшебники ее одновременно используют и боятся. Настолько боятся, что пугают ею детей. Этой школой, Брутусом, меня пугал отец. А его так пугал дед, а того - прадед. Сюда попадают только те, кому больше нечего терять. Те, кто готов рискнуть всем, ради ... невероятного. Например, надежды. И те, от кого все отказались.  
- Хочешь сказать, Рон знал, куда идет?  
- Хочу сказать, что он дошел до грани.  
- Рон не дошел ни до какой грани!  
- Поттер, нас впустили именно потому, что он здесь пропал.  
- А что, разве нас могли куда-то не впустить?  
Брезгливое выражение лица Драко сделало бы честь самому профессору Снейпу.  
Гарри сообразил, что попал не в тему, и ненадолго заткнулся.

- Брут - это тот, который зарезал Цезаря? - спросил он немного погодя.  
- Брутус, или Бритус - это один из спутников Энея, приплыл в Британию из-под стен Трои. Основатель города, ныне известного, как Лондон. На месте захоронения Брутуса, или Бритуса, ныне стоит замок Тауэр, и не исключено, что школа завязана на его истории тоже, - коротко просветил спутника Малфой и ускорил шаг. - Если мы сейчас проходим классический лабиринт, Поттер, а именно его мы сейчас наблюдаем, то мы сделали три круга, и должны быть где-то рядом со входом, и тут наверняка устроен источник. Давно пора, пить хочется зверски.  
- И все-таки, Малфой? - пропыхтел Поттер, падая на площадку у небольшой каменной чаши. Из чаши вытекал ручеек, журчал, звенел, привольно убегал вглубь парка. Гарри завистливо вздохнул. Ему опостылело идти по дорожке, отчаянно хотелось пробежаться по траве, поваляться в тени деревьев, рассмотреть поближе цветы. А еще ему показалось, что по дну ручья катятся словно бы золотые шарики, но делиться с Драко эти открытием не хотелось.  
- Все-таки что? - в отличие от Поттера, Малфой не спешил садиться, словно в любой момент ждал подвоха.  
- В чем тут фишка?  
Малфой покачал головой и нагнулся над чашей, внимательно рассматривая свое отражение.  
Поттер фыркнул.  
Драко зачерпнул воду ладонью, жадно выпил, плеснул холодным себе в лицо. Поттер не стал заморачиваться приличиями перед старинным врагом: снял рубашку и окунул в источник всю черноволосую башку, заорал от холода и мгновенно прихлынувшего восторга, тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая воду с волос во все стороны - и чуть не упал, услышав где-то в отдалении раздраженное львиное рычание.  
- Эт-та что еще..? - рука машинально выхватила бесполезную палочку.  
- Дежурный по школе? - предположил Малфой, напряженно разглядывая свои руки. И опять Гарри пришло на ум сравнение с драконом, но вслух он спросил другое:  
- Почему об этой школе знают магглы? И куда деваются дети? И почему вдруг самая распаршивая школа для ненормальных и трудных превращается в такой хитровывороченный сквер для прогулок?  
- У меня есть некоторые предположения, Поттер. Ты готов их выслушать и не ржать при этом, как жеребец на выпасе?  
Поттер растянулся у источника.  
- Валяй, Драко.  
- Было бы кого, - не удержался Малфой. - я б повалял. Но поскольку кроме тебя, здесь никого нет...  
- Драко?  
- Поттер, чтобы ты меня понял, ты должен допустить, что у всякой одушевленной субстанции есть две сущности: повседневная и магическая. Согласен?  
- Допустим.  
- Так вот. Поскольку ты, Поттер, к моему величайшему сожалению, относишься к магической стороне человеческой сущности, то тебя - и меня вместе с тобой - запустили со входа для магов. Если бы ты был маггл, тебе бы пришлось пройти через подобие какого-нибудь маггловского заведения. Но, в любом случае, мы еще не в самой школе. Школа где-то там, в центре лабиринта, и чтобы попасть в нее, нам надо чем-то или кем-то пожертвовать.  
- Так вот, - насупился Поттер. - Другом я жертвовать не собираюсь.  
- Твое право, - ответил Малфой. - Обыкновенно родители жертвуют сюда своих детей, от которых готовы отказаться, а получают взамен свободу от инстинкта размножения, карьеру. Дело того стоит.  
- А Рон принес деньги.  
- В этом-то и заключается комичность ситуации. Не знаю, как среагирует Брутус на то, чем от него пытается откупиться волшебник.  
- Рон не хотел откупиться! Он хотел просто подарить!  
- О, - улыбнулся Малфой и встал на ноги, - Не говори мне, что Уизел не знает силу золота. Пойдем, Поттер.  
Где-то далеко в небе прогремел гром. Они шли по лабиринту, стараясь не сходить с тропы, и в тот момент, когда им показалось, что еще шаг - и будет центр, тропинка опять завернула в обратном направлении.  
Малфой вдруг резко остановился, и Поттер налетел на него.  
- Мы возвращаемся к калитке?  
- Мы прошли только внешние круги, а уже вдребезги разбиты и устали. Калитка, через которую мы вошли, может прятаться за вон теми кустами, или вон между теми деревьями, но...  
- Но мы не можем пройти туда, не сходя с тропы, да?  
- Зато мы можем вернуться обратно по следам. Тут всего одна тропа, и - Малфой обернулся и непроизвольно для себя перешел на испуганный визг, - и она исчезает вслед за нами. Поттер! Скажи мне, Поттер, твой Уизел хоть раз в жизни может хоть что-нибудь сделать нормально?  
Поттер посмотрел назад.  
Белая тропинка, по которой они пришли, быстро зарастала все той же зеленой травой. Им оставалась только площадка у источника и путь вперед.  
Малфоя трясло. Насколько понимал Поттер, Драко не был силен в реакциях на экстремальные ситуации. Гарри же, не слишком расчетливый в повседневной жизни, перед лицом необычного, наоборот, обретал спокойствие и способность интуитивно верного расчета.  
- Драко, а где осталась калитка?  
Драко сглотнул и ткнул пальцем. Она никуда не делась, калитка с чугунными завитушками, калитка, через которую они вошли в лабиринт, и которая вела на волю, но находилась она теперь примерно в пяти метрах от их площадки. Чугунное кружево торчало среди зелени, как злая насмешка - петлять по парку почти три часа, чтобы вернуться к началу! Причем начало теперь стало дразнящим и недосягаемым. Поттер, как и Малфой, ощущал, что ровное поле зеленого газона не пройдет ни один из них.  
- Нельзя рвать ветки, - лихорадочно шептал Малфой, - нельзя кидать камни, нельзя пользоваться выученной магией...  
- Потому что рябина?  
- Потому что, Гарри, природа Британии плохо понимает латынь. Да и вообще человеческие языки плохо понимает. А рябина - это так, предупреждение для идиотов.  
Они еще несколько минут смотрели на выход, одновременно близкий и далекий, затем Гарри накинул на худые плечи Малфоя мантию.  
- Что тебя так пугает в природной магии, Драко? - спросил он, поддерживая Малфоя за талию.  
- Она дает жизнь, - ответил Малфой, - срывает любые маски. Те, которые надеты воспитанием, образованием... Не смотри на меня так, Поттер. Когда сюда попадают дети, они берут отсюда то, что в силах взять. Быдло - умение выживать, маги - способность колдовать. Но взамен Брутус делает с тобой что-то, что-то оставляет себе, не знаю, как это получается. И, пока ты живешь, тебе больше не удастся казаться тем, кем ты не являешься. Здесь - навоз, Поттер, и никто не знает, что из него вырастет.  
- Тебя еще не тошнит от собственного пафоса?  
- Давно уже, - устало подтвердил Малфой, немного взяв себя в руки. - Но по другому рассказать не получается. Мы попались, Поттер. То, что выход закрыт, означает одно: Уизел все-таки нашел то, что искал, и на прочность проверяют уже нас. А наша надежда в том, чтобы найти Уизела.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
- Смешно, Малфой. Если бы тогда, в Хогварце, на первом курсе, я пожал бы тебе руку, мы были бы друзья с тобой, а не с Роном.  
- Ха-ха, Поттер.  
- Зови меня Гарри.

_Но вместо рифм бежали вслед  
Два юных сфинкса, Джин и Тоник  
И воздух был упрям и тонок,  
Впитав рассеянный рассвет. _

К вечеру тропинка опять повернула, и теперь они шли в зарослях желтых и розовых рододендронов.  
- Я ногу натер, - вдруг пожаловался Драко, - и есть хочу.  
- Я тоже хочу есть, - отозвался Гарри, - но найти Рона я хочу еще больше.  
- Думай об этом, - почти приказал Драко, - и тогда мы его найдем.  
Гарри утвердительно кивнул и послушно принялся думать о Роне. На память приходила встрепанная рыжая шевелюра, веснушки, широкая и застенчивая улыбка, сильные руки. Гримасы, которые Уизли строил почти не осознавая того, капризы, за которые порой хотелось Рыжего придушить. Он думал о Роне так старательно, что почти видел его перед собой.

- Эй, Драко, а ведь ты на него запал, - вдруг догадался Гарри. - Ты сам запал на Рыжего, только дело твое пропащее, Рон уже Гермиону любит.  
Малфой диковато покосился на Поттера.  
- Ты, небось, на Ронни со школы облизывался, потому и цеплялся к нам все время. И Гермиону изводил поэтому.  
- Поттер, тебе солнышком не напекло?  
- Да ладно тебе! А зачем иначе бы ты сюда за ним поперся?  
- Гарри, - капля пота сорвалась с острого подбородка, - я знал, что у него за желание. Я предположил изначально: Брутус его пропустит.  
- Но почему? Что мог такого потерять Рон, что ему стало так хреново?  
- Дурак ты, Поттер. Рон потерял нечто большее: чистоту крови, которая накапливается веками. Магию. Целый пласт родовой магии, накопленный столетиями, который уже не передать своим детям.Он потерял все это, когда женился на своей всезнайке-грязнокровке.

И тут Поттер, хекнув, коротко и злобно лягнул Малфоя в солнечное сплетение.

- Так ты знал! Почему не сказал мне, Малфой? Почему не предупредил Рона? - спрашивал Гарри некоторое время спустя, - Почему об этом не знала Гермиона?  
- Рон вырос в старинной волшебной семье, - угрюмо отвечал Драко. - а есть знания, которые передаются только по наследству. Легенды, секреты профессии, магии, наконец. Вы возитесь с грязнокровками, теряете свои корни, а мы, - Драко сверкнул глазами не хуже Поттера, - этого не хотим. А потерю магии ощущаешь только постфактум. На себе, на детях. Как будто руку отрезали, я об этом слышал. А найти - только пройти через себя, иначе никак.  
- Хватит, - устало говорил Поттер, поддерживая Малфоя, - а то опять подеремся.  
И они шли дальше. Они шли в ночи, без люмоса, по смутно белеющим камням под ногами, и от усталости галька казалась звездами. В парке шуршало и пищало, слышалось приглушенное ржание и хлопанье крыльев.  
На шестом повороте и десятом часу пути Хорька разобрало на откровенность:  
- Это из-за меня... Это Я не хочу, понимаешь? Я не хочу искать Уизела, мне он нафиг не сдался. Я хотел только почувствовать природную магию, секреты колдовства без палочки...  
- Ага, - соображал Гарри, - а кроме этого, у тебя есть желания?  
- Я есть хочу.  
- Тогда я обещаю тебе, что лично зажарю для тебя Ронни, когда ты его найдешь. И ты его съешь. И косточки обглодаешь. Идет?  
- Ты умеешь уговаривать, Поттер.  
И они шли дальше.  
- А ты точно сделаешь то, что обещал? - хрипло спрашивал Драко перед седьмым поворотом, замерзший и как никогда похожий на облезлого и оголодалого дракона. - Я, когда найду Уизела, разорву его и съем. Сырым. Скажи мне, Гарри, ты не будешь против?  
- Я буду участвовать, - кивал Гарри и тащил Драко дальше.

Это были маггловские улицы. Помойки. Но рыжий мальчишка ощущал себя в этом лабиринте довольно уверенно. Он шел по тротуару, пинал банки из-под пива, и время от времени сплевывал сквозь зубы, глядя на солнце, которое жарило, и никак не хотело заходить. На одном из поворотов к нему подошел парень из той банды, с которой Рыжий дрался в парке.  
- Слышь, Падди, - сказал он, - ты ваще чего по нашему району шастаешь?  
- Я школу ищу, - мрачно ответил мальчишка. - И меня зовут Рон.  
- Рон-мудозвон, смени имя.  
- Отвали.  
- Че надо?  
- Школу вашу, этого Брутуса.  
- А!  
Парень шмыгнул носом и пошел рядом.  
- А че по сторонам зыришь? Девок ищешь?  
- Придурок.  
- Сам дурак.  
- Точно чокнутый. Сейчас лето, в школах никого нет.  
- А пофиг. Проводишь?  
- Не нанимался, - буркнул местный парень и пошел рядом.

Они свернули в переулок, потом еще в один. Вечернее солнце, неуверенно шипя, коснулось городского асфальта и превратило грязную серость в празднично-неоновую ночь.

- Забыл че? - спросил, наконец, местный.  
- Я волшебник, - сказал Рон.  
- Ты псих,- откликнулся местный. - Пришли. Закрыто.  
- Пофиг, - ответил Рон и полез через забор.  
- А докажи! – ответил местный и полез следом.

Дорожка круто изменила направление еще один раз, Драко и Гарри вышли на большую поляну. На поляне стоял огромный, просто великанский дом, стены его уходили в облака, ворота, напоминающие соборные, были закрыты, а на каменных ступенях перед ними, растянувшись во весь рост, лежал большой лев. Рядом со зверем сидел и щурился на рассветное солнце Уизли, живой и невредимый.  
- Уизел, - требовательно и жадно сказал Драко, глядя на массивные двери, - Что там дальше?  
Рон потрепал льва по бархатистой шкуре и широко улыбнулся, наморщив нос.  
- Я сам пока не знаю, - признался Рыжий. - Дальше пройти не смог. Здесь нам не Хогварц, мы не дети. Можем идти назад, можем пойти вперед.  
- Вперед, - решительно сказал Поттер, и тогда лев встал, широко, с подрыком, зевнул, развернулся и ушел в парк. Было видно, как где-то там, за деревьями, к нему присоединились небольшой белый дракон и крылатый жеребец вороной масти.

Двери медленно отворились створками внутрь.  
Первым порог переступил Гарри, за ним - Рон, последним - Драко, и двери школы святого Брутуса беззвучно закрылись за ними.

***

_А мне казалось, мне все время казалось,  
Что белая зависть - не блеф,  
Что черная зависть - не дым.  
И мне не писалось, мне опять не писалось,  
Мне в эту ночь не писалось,  
Я привыкал быть Великим Немым. _

- Фигассе! - вымолвил, наконец, Рон, озирая окрестности.  
Поттер заковыристо выругался, а Малфой разочарованно вздохнул.  
Они стояли на ступенях церкви Годриковой Лощины, и выход за их спинами теперь вел в храм, и никуда больше.  
- Уизли, - прошипел Поттер так, словно говорил на серпентарго, - С тебя завтрак в самом шикарном ресторане из самых шикарных блюд.  
- Заметано, - ответил Рон безмятежно, - только деньги верните.  
- Деньги...?  
- Ну да. Я, когда разобрался, что к чему, оставлял у поворотов галлеоны, чтобы вы дошли до меня. Ровно 99 штук. Я думал, вы пройдете по ним, как по меткам. А вы что, ничего не заметили?  
- Дожили, - покачал головой Драко. - Мир перевернулся. Нищеброд Уизли швыряется галлеонами!  
- Нууу, - сконфуженно протянул Рыжий, - больше при себе ничего не было, а я рассчитывал, что Малфой точно не пройдет мимо монеты.  
- Мир перевернулся, Рон! Он прошел мимо денег! Прошел! И даже не заметил! - Поттер булькал от восторга, как ребенок, который увидел клоуна в цирке.  
- Вот, блин, - недовольно ответил Уизли. - Ну ладно, будем считать, что мы все-таки потратились на благотворительность. А что делать с оставшимся галлеоном?  
- Дай сюда, - Поттер взял тяжелую монету и, хорошенько размахнувшись, швырнул ее куда-то за церковь.  
- На кого Мерлин пошлет, - объяснил он.

Последний благотворительный галлеон для школы святого Брутуса сверкнул в лучах рассвета и пропал среди высокой кладбищенской травы.

img src="."


End file.
